Problema de celos
by Takkumi07
Summary: <html><head></head>¿Ella tenía un problema que no podía resolver por sí misma? ¿Era eso posible?... Al parecer la única opción que le quedaba era pedirle ayuda a ella, a la ex chica cibernética, para resolver todo de una vez por todas... No podía creer que estuviera celosa. [HaruTaka][KanoKido]</html>
1. La petición

Hola! Acá vengo con mi primerisimo FanFic, será una historia de al menos tres o cuatro capítulos que iré actualizando periodicamente :3 Cualquier sugerencia, opinión o critica constructiva será siempre bienvenida! y sin más, espero que lo disfruten :D

**Aclaración: Los personajes de Kagerou Project no son mios, son del genial Jin**

* * *

><p>Era hora de levantarse. Ambos lo sabían pero no les importó. Ella simplemente le dijo a la Líder que no desayunarían aún y que querían dormir un poco más, con lo que se acurrucó en los brazos de su novio, cerró sus ojos y continuó descansando.<p>

Pasada poco mas de 1 hora y ambos ya despiertos , se besaban tiernamente, mientras que en cada pausa se veían de manera cariñosa, levemente sonrojados y con ganas de que ese momento no terminara jamás. Sí, el par de chicos estaba enamorado y no querían que nada ni nadie los interrumpiera en esos momentos... cosa que, como imaginarán, no sucedió. De pronto escucharon tocar la puerta de la habitación; pequeños y tímidos golpes que anunciaban la llegada de un extraño, consciente de que podía estar interrumpiendo algo importante.

- ... Haruka, debo abrir la puerta - dijo Takane separando los labios de ambos

- Vamos Takane, si no abres tal vez piense que dormimos y así se irá - dijo el chico, con una pequeña sonrisa y tomando tiernamente la cabeza de su compañera, para volver a besarla.

- Mmmhh... Haruka, debo abrir. Piénsalo, si sabe que estamos ambos aquí y también que puede estar interrumpiendo algo, es obvio que si de todos modos sigue ahí es porque es importante - dijo la chica gamer, esbozando una sonrisa entre suplicante y resignada.

A esto se le sumó que volvieron a tocar suavemente a la puerta, con lo que Haruka tuvo que admitir la derrota. Takane antes de levantarse a abrir le dio un pequeño abrazo y lo besó tiernamente en la frente, para salir de la cama y abrir rápidamente la puerta. Se sorprendió al ver la persona de la que se trataba.

- Hola Takane... - preguntó la peliverde un poco avergonzada

- Danchou! ¿Qué ocurre? Si tiene que ver con lo del desayuno no te preocupes, ya nos levantaremos a comer pronto - dijo Takane sonriendo.

- Bueno... en realidad no era eso. Lo que pasa es que tengo un... pequeño "problema" y necesito tu ayuda para intentar resolverlo - dijo Kido algo nerviosa pero conservando su típica actitud. - ... a no ser que esté interrumpiendo algo importante... - agregó ruborizándose un poco.

- Ah! no, no te preocupes por eso. Además, tú pidiéndome ayuda para resolver un problema es algo que no me perdería por nada - dijo mostrándole una pequeña y burlesca sonrisa.

- Aahh, realmente no me queda de otra - suspiró la líder, mirando al techo con las manos dentro de su sudadera.

- Bueno, bueno, creo que ya me estas asustando. Me arreglo, cómo algo y te ayudo con lo que pueda Kido, no te preocupes

- Gracias Takane, nos vemos entonces... ah! y dile a Haruka que preparé Hot-Cakes - terminó de decir Kido al momento en que Takane cerraba la puerta.

Realmente no entendía que pasaba. Nunca había visto a Kido pedirle ayuda a alguien y menos a ella... de hecho nunca la había visto acomplejada por algo realmente. Cuando entró vio a Haruka dormido, lo que le causó gran ternura, a pesar de tener que despertarlo para ir a desayunar... que ahora que lo pensaba era un logro bastante grande: que el chico haya resistido más de 1 hora con el estomago vacío sin morir de sufrimiento era realmente extraño, lo cual al fin y al cabo le demostraba lo mucho que la amaba, quedándose con ella en lugar de ir a devorar toda la comida preparada por la líder.

- ... Haruka, despierta. Ya es hora de que vayamos a desayunar

- ... Quiero que vuelvas aquí conmigo... - balbuceó entre sueños el chico, aún con los ojos cerrados

- Lo siento, créeme que a mí también me gustaría, pero tengo que ir a ayudar a Kido con un asunto... ademas tengo hambre. Vamos, despierta - decía Takane mientras lo movía suavemente

- ... Takane... vamos, ven... te juro que nos vamos a divertir... como lo hicimos anoche... - dijo un aún dormido Haruka

Tras escuchar estas palabras, Takane se enrojeció a más no poder y con una cara que asustaría al mismo diablo, lo mandó a volar tirándolo con sabanas incluidas de la cama, directo al suelo.

- ¡Pervertido! ¡ya, levántate rápido!... además, Kido preparó Hot Cakes - dijo ahora un poco más calmada

Desde el suelo solo se escuchó un pequeño ronquido...

- ¡VAMOS DE UNA VEZ!

- ¡Ah! ¿¡qué!?

* * *

><p>Salieron de la habitación, ya listos para sentarse a comer el delicioso desayuno de Kido, cuando de pronto se topan con la persona que menos querían, al menos Takane, toparse en ese momento.<p>

- ¡Miren! Al parecer los tortolos decidieron venir a mostrarse al mundo~~~ - gritó el chico gato al contacto con la chica de coletas

- Kano, en este momento no tengo ni tiempo ni ganas de soportar tus bromas - dijo Takane, con la intensión de terminar la conversación lo más rápidamente posible para poder ir a comer.

- Comidaaaa, necesito comidaaaaa - si, el Haruka de siempre había regresado

- Claro que sí, después de todo debes haber gastado mucha energía anoche, ¿no es así Haruka~? - dijo Kano, mirando pícaramente de reojo a una ruborizada y enfurecida Takane, que perdiendo la poca paciencia que tenía en ese momento, mandó al rubio a volar con un golpe en el estomago tan grande que solo se podría comparar con uno de Kido, esos de los que tanto estaba acostumbrado Kano.

Luego del incidente, Haruka y Takane se sentaron a comer su desayuno. Como era de esperarse el peliceniza devoró todo lo que había en la mesa (menos mal que Takane guardó algo para ella, si no quien sabe que hubiera pasado) para luego levantarse de la mesa con una gran sonrisa en el rostro, esa sonrisa que tanto amaba Takane.

- Nee, Takane ¿tienes algo que hacer ahora? - preguntó un alegre Haruka

- ¿Tan dormido estabas? te dije que tenía que ayudar con un problema a la líder, así que creo que nos veremos más tarde - respondió Takane, algo molesta por haber tenido que repetírselo

- Oh ya veo, lo siento - dijo el chico algo triste

- Vamos no te preocupes, tal vez termino rápido y nos vamos a jugar videojuegos ¿te parece?

Haruka sonrió como un niño pequeño ante la respuesta de su novia, asintiendo y despidiéndose de ella, con un pequeño y rápido beso en los labios. Takane se enterneció ante las reacción infantil de su novio y se dirigió directamente a la habitación de Kido para salir del suspenso de una vez por todas.

Lo que ni se imaginaba Takane es que el chico gato había escuchado todo y curioso por el "problema" que podría tener su amada Danchou, aprovechó que nadie lo veía y se puso detrás de la puerta de la habitación, para comenzar a escuchar todo lo que hablaban.

_- Despues de todo, en una de esas cosas de la vida, tiene algo que ver conmigo_ - pensó un sonriente Kano

* * *

><p>Y? Les gustó? si es así díganmelo y seré muy feliz :D (si no te gustó también dímelo ajajaj xD)<p>

Nos vemos en proximos capitulos! espero sus Reviews! :D


	2. Planes secretos

Hola hola! he vuelto con el capitulo 2... al fín! xD (demasiadas cosas que hacer u_U). Creo que, por lo que voy viendo, tendrá unos cuatro o cinco capítulos en total :3

Bueno, sin mas charla innecesaria los dejo para que lo lean, espero les guste y lo disfruten!

**Aclaración: Kagerou Project, ni ninguno de sus personajes me pertenecen, son de propiedad de Jin-sama (espero fueran míos... o al menos Takane y Kido :c)**

* * *

><p>- ¿Entonces? ¿Cuál es el gran problema Danchou?<p>

Ambas chicas estaban en la habitación, sentadas en la cama frente a frente. Takane esperaba la respuesta de su amiga, que la tenía bastante preocupada por haber tenido que recurrir a ella por una aflicción, lo cual realmente lo encontraba muy extraño.

- Bueno... el problema... ehmm... como decirlo... - la peliverde estaba muy nerviosa, no sabía cómo expresar realmente lo que sentía, ya que era la primera vez que le pasaba.

- Vamos, sabes que puedes confiar en mí - dijo cálidamente la chica gamer, intentando darle tranquilidad a su compañera... a pesar de que por dentro moría de ansias por saber.

- Aaahh - suspiró - El problema es... Kano.

- ¿... Kano? - dijo Takane, con una gran cara de interrogación.

_- ¡¿Yo?! - _pensó el mencionado, que escuchaba todo detrás de la puerta.

- Sí, el mismo

- Pero qué... ¿hizo algo que te molestó? ¿estás preocupada por él?... ¿cual es realmente el problema? - la chica no podía más, realmente ahora sí que había picado el anzuelo de la curiosidad máxima.

- Es que es complicado... digamos que lo he visto hablar demasiado con una persona y eso me molesta un poco - Kido miraba hacia el techo, intentando ocultar el pequeño rubor en las mejillas que se le estaba formando.

- O sea que estas... ¿celosa?

- Ahhh... - suspiró - ... sí, al parecer sí - dijo la líder, cerrando los ojos y bajando la cabeza bastante avergonzada por lo que estaba sintiendo.

Takane no lo podía creer. Si, era bastante obvio que esos dos se gustaban, no había que ser un genio para darse cuenta... pero ¿celosa? ahora sí que la situación se había vuelto divertida.

- Wow wow wow, espera un momento... ¿tú admitiendo que estas celosa? ¿y de Kano? ¡esto sí que no creí vivir para verlo! - Los ojos de Takane se llenaron de emoción, escapándosele una pequeña sonrisa, a lo que su amiga le respondió con una mirada asesina que hizo que esta se esfumara en un santiamén.

- ¡Lo-lo siento, lo siento! mejor sigamos con el tema. ¿y quién sería esa persona con la que tanto has visto hablar a Kano?

Luego de un pequeño silencio, Kido al fin respondió.

- ... Momo

- ¿Momo-chan?

- Si. Últimamente han empezado a verse más seguido. Los he visto quedarse hasta tarde, conversando de quizás que cosas. Realmente me preocupa que... bueno... tu sabes.

Efectivamente, ella también se había percatado que veía al par de rubios más unidos que antes, pero pensó que era algo natural, después de todo las personas de tanto verse van conociéndose mejor y empiezan a ser amigos.

- Ok, comprendo tu problema pero... algo me dice que no recurriste a mí porque sea la mejor para dar consejos amorosos - Takane sabía que la Danchou tramaba algo y que ése algo no sería posible sin su ayuda.

- Tengo una misión especial para ti - la chica recobró su estado natural de liderazgo y autoridad - Quiero que espíes a Kano la próxima vez que veas que está junto con Momo, de la manera en que solo tú puedes hacerlo.

Si, ya todo el Mekakushi Dan estaba consciente que Takane tenía la capacidad de entrar a los aparatos electrónicos y volver a ser Ene, la fastidiosa virus de computadora que tanto atormentó a Shintaro en tiempos remotos.

- ¿Es-espiarlo? ¿no será demasiado extremo Danchou? - Takane estaba sorprendida de la decisión tomada por su amiga.

- Si quiero sacarme este sentimiento tan molesto de encima, necesito pruebas solidas y contundentes de qué es lo que realmente está pasando entre esos 2 y la única manera que encuentro viable en estos momentos es esa.

- Ahhh... bueno, si con eso te ayudo con tu "problema de celos" entonces lo haré, no te preocupes - la chica de coletas le regaló una tierna sonrisa a su amiga, que a pesar de verse tranquila, sabía que seguía preocupada - pero que conste, que considero que lo mejor que podrías hacer en esta situación es conversarlo con Kano, tal vez todo es un malentendido y no es lo que piensas.

- ¿Realmente tú crees que se pueda hablar algo serio como eso con él? Sabes cómo es, lo más probable es que tome todo como una broma, se burle de mí y no me responda nada concreto... no, no le regalaré esa satisfacción - Takane lo entendía, Kano no era precisamente conocido por su capacidad para hablar de forma seria y razonable... más bien era como un niño que jamás admitía nada y que todo lo tomaba como un chiste.

- Esta bien, realmente lo comprendo. En fin, entonces comenzaré a planear todo y buscar la mejor oportunidad para realizar mi "misión".

- Muchas gracias Takane, sé que puedo contar contigo - ambas chicas se despidieron para comenzar a caminar hacia la puerta.

_- Rayos, tengo que salir de aquí~~ _- El chico gato salió volando de detrás de la puerta, para pasar a esconderse dentro de su habitación, la cual no estaba muy lejos de la de Kido. A penas entró, sintió a las dos chicas salir y caminar por el pasillo. Se había salvado... pero aún tenía que procesar todo lo que había escuchado: ¿Kido celosa de su relación con Momo? ¿un plan secreto para espiarlo? ¿Kido contándole a alguien sobre sus sentimientos?, realmente eran demasiadas cosas nuevas para él.

Tras pasar unos momentos logró salir de la habitación, con la misión personal de hablar con la única persona capaz de ayudarlo con el "problema" en el que estaba metido. La persona que, al fin y al cabo, también se encontraba implicada, a pesar de que ella jamás lo quiso así.

- Momo-chan~ - convenientemente Momo entró justo en ese momento en la base, por lo que Kano de inmediato recurrió a ella para contarle todo lo sucedido.

- ¡Kano hola! - dijo la idol con su sonrisa caracteristica.

- Estamos en una emergencia - fue directo al grano - y necesito tu ayuda para que podamos resolverlo.

- ¿Estamos? ¿cómo que "estamos"?... que hiciste ahora Kano... - Momo no entendía nada y solo se limitó a prepararse para escuchar y regañar al chico, fuera lo que fuera de lo que estaba hablando.

- ¡Vamos, vamos! tranquila Momo, ahora te aclararé todo - y así fue. Kano le contó todo a la rubia, con lujo de detalles, incluyendo la "misión de Takane" para espiarlos a ambos.

- ... ¿Kido celosa? y... ¿de mí contigo? - estaba desconcertada, no sabía que pensar - claramente, como tú sabrás, hay que hablar con Kido y arreglar todo este embrollo.

- Vamos ¡no seas aburrida~! podemos hacer algo mucho mejor, pero necesito de tu completa cooperación - dicho esto, el rubio le mandó una mirada traviesa a su compañera, la cual entendió de inmediato las intenciones del chico, emulando una sonrisa parecida como respuesta - Si ella tiene un plan, pues nosotros también tenemos que contraatacar con uno ¿no crees?

La idol sólo se limitó a seguir sonriendo, esperando a que su amigo le contara todo el plan

_- Después de todo, puede ser divertido - _Pensó

* * *

><p>Y se acabó! espero les haya gustado, si es así los Review son siempre bien recibidos~~<p>

Bueno, nos vemos en... cuando pueda seguir escribiendo! xD :D


	3. Contramedida

Muy bien! Aquí de vuelta con el capitulo 3 de mi primerisimo Fic (le tengo un cariño especial *-*) y me dí cuenta que he sido muy mal agradecido con ustedes :c... ya son 14 Reviews, 13 Follows y 9 Favs! ¡MUCHISIMAS gracias a todos por el recibimiento! :D y estoy muy feliz de que les haya gustado mi trabajo :33 seguiré actualizando mis historias y haciendo otras, esperando que también les gusten. En fín! sin mas preámbulo ¡la continuación!

**Aclaración: Kagerou Project ni ninguno de sus personajes me pertenece (y sigo sufriendo por eso :C) le pertenece a su creador, Jin-sama**

* * *

><p>Takane estaba lista, había encontrado la oportunidad perfecta. Kano se encontraba convenientemente a solas con Momo en el sofá, ambos conversando tranquilamente... aún se sentía un poco culpable por "espiar" a esos dos, que ella pensó que no tenían absolutamente nada parecido a una relación... pero era la "misión secreta" que le había encomendado la líder y, como tal, tenía que cumplirla.<p>

Algo muy importante para que el plan fuera un éxito era tener un cómplice, uno que cuidara su cuerpo mientras ella se encontraba en su forma cibernética y vigilara que nadie la viera en el transcurso de la misión. Como todos se imaginarán ese cómplice fue su novio Haruka.

- Entonces es como lo hablamos; me tiro en la cama, me transfiero al celular de Kano como Ene, los espío lo suficiente para tener un buen reporte de la situación y vuelvo sana y salva - La chica le impartía instrucciones al chico, quien la miraba no muy convencido del plan que estaban ejecutando Kido y su novia - Lo único que tú tienes que hacer es cuidar que mi cuerpo esté bien y distraer a cualquier intruso que aparezca ¿entendido?

- Mmm... en realidad entiendo el plan pero... ¿es realmente necesario hacer todo esto? no me gusta la idea de que ocupes tu poder para espiar a otras personas y menos a nuestros amigos... - Haruka miraba a Takane con cara de reproche y con un pequeño puchero.

- Vaaamos Haruka, no te pongas así... si a mí tampoco me gusta mucho la idea, pero le prometí a Kido que la ayudaría con su "problemita" - dicho esto, Takane le dio una pequeña sonrisa para tranquilizarlo, junto con un pequeño beso en los labios y se acercó a su oído - Además... si quieres puedo compensarte luego por esto - Haruka solo sintió un pequeño mordisco en su oreja, lo que provocó que sus ojos se abrieran a más no poder, sonrojándose completamente.

- Takane... eres una pervertida...

- Jeje, dime cuando eso te moleste~

Le encantaba cuando se ponía así, había descubierto ese lado de su novia dentro del poco tiempo que llevaban de relación y realmente no le molestaba para nada... y ella sabía cómo usar eso en su contra.

- ¡Ya! es hora, no podemos perder más tiempo - dijo Takane entusiasmada - Me iré a acostar, cuida que nadie nos vea ¿sí?

La chica se recostó en la cama y al poco tiempo se quedó inmóvil, como si ella ya no estuviera en este mundo. Unos segundos después, Haruka sintió una pequeña vibración en su bolsillo, que automáticamente imaginó de que se trataba. Si, efectivamente era ella, su novia ahora convertida en Ene, el pequeño virus azul.

- ¿Me extrañaste? - dijo la peliazul detrás de la pantalla del celular, con una gran sonrisa en su rostro.

- Definitivamente te ves más linda con tu cuerpo original - dijo Haruka, apuntando el cuerpo recostado frente suyo - Que no te vean y vuelve pronto ¿sí?

- ¡No te preocupes! esto será pan comido, ya lo verás - y desapareció del celular de Haruka.

Ene viajó por el ciberespacio, logrando después de unos segundos entrar al celular de Kano, que en ese momento andaba trayendo en su bolsillo derecho. Al momento en que llegó, se dio cuenta que los chicos estaban conversando algo importante, por lo que se dispuso a escuchar (ya que no veía nada) todas y cada una de sus palabras...

-... pero Kano... no lo sé... es un poco repentino realmente - la voz de la rubia se escuchaba un poco preocupada.

- Vamos Momo, si te lo estoy diciendo es porque realmente lo siento - la voz de Kano era más segura, a la vez que suplicante... le parecía muy raro escucharlo así, después de todo siempre estaba alegre y demostraba que nada le importaba.

- ¿Pero no que a ti te gustaba Kido?

- ¿Quien te dijo eso?

- Vamos... tampoco hay que ser un genio para darse cuenta... y te lo digo porque no lo soy.

- Sí, bueno... podríamos decir que me gustaba. Tiempo pasado. Realmente siempre intenté "conquistarla" con ciertas actitudes mías, con indirectas y cosas por el estilo... pero nunca lo entendió o si lo hizo, nunca sentí que me correspondiera ni en lo más mínimo (...)

_Wow... a Kido no le gustará oír esto... _- Pensó Ene, totalmente concentrada en lo que escuchaba.

- (...) y con el paso del tiempo, hace unas semanas, tú me empezaste a llamar mucho la atención. Sabes que nunca tuvimos una amistad muy fuerte, pero comencé a conocerte mejor y me di cuenta de lo linda y profunda que podías llegar a ser... por eso comenzaste a gustarme Momo.

_Interesante, a Kano le gusta Momo... y se le está declarando... justo en estos momentos... _- Pensó Ene, sin procesar aun lo que estaba escuchando - ... _QUEEE!? - _Y allí estaba, al fin se había dado cuenta. Inconvenientemente al momento de hacerlo, soltó un pequeño chillido audible por sus amigos, el cual de hecho escucharon... pero no le dieron mayor importancia.

- Kano, enserio no sé... podríamos decir que a mí también... m-me gustas un poco... pero tal vez a Kido sí le gustes y solo no ha sabido decírtelo. Piénsalo ¿cómo se sentiría ella si nos viera juntos?

- Aahhh... bueno bueno, tienes tiempo para pensarlo Momo-chan, solo no te tardes mucho ¿sí?

- No te preocupes, ya tendré una respuesta pronto... solo prométeme que pase lo que pase seguiremos siendo amigos.

- No puedo prometerte eso, me gustas mucho como para no sufrir por estar contigo y a la vez no estarlo.

- Kano, no seas meloso. No es propio de ti.

- Kukuku~ ok ok, seguiremos siendo amigos Momo-chan lo prometo~

- Así me gusta. Bueno, ahora debo irme, tengo que ir al trabajo a arreglar unos problemas.

Ene sintió como Kano se paraba del sofá, claramente para despedirse de su "amiga".

- Nos vemos entonces mi linda rubia~

- Kano...

- Kukuku~ adiós Momo-chan.

- Jeje adiós tonto.

... _Dios ¿y ahora qué le diré a Kido? "Bueno Kido, lo que pasa es que sí, tus sospechas eran ciertas... a Kano le gusta Momo y tu perdiste tu oportunidad de estar con él" ... AAHH! esto será terrible! - _Ene no sabía qué hacer... tenía que decirle a Kido pero de una manera suave, sin herirla tanto. Bueno, finalmente sea como sea tenía que volver a su cuerpo, por lo que salió del celular de Kano y de dirigió a la habitación donde estaba con Haruka.

Lo que Ene no sabía, ya que no había podido ver nada de la escena, era que Kano y Momo hablaban intentando aguantarse la risa que le provocaba la situación, tratando de seguir con el guión previamente establecido por el rubio. ¡Todo era parte de su plan para molestar a Kido! y al parecer había surtido efecto, ya que Ene estaba a punto de regresar a su cuerpo para contarle todo a la peliverde.

Cuando al fin regresó a su cuerpo, vio a Haruka dormido a su lado. Se molestó un poco al notar que no fue capaz de mantenerse despierto ni por 10 míseros minutos, pero su cabeza estaba enfocada en el problema que tenía en ese momento entre manos, por lo que regañar a su novio podría hacerlo después. Pasados unos minutos y habiendo dejado a Haruka allí dormido, se puso en marcha en la búsqueda de Kido. Como no la encontró en la cocina, fue directamente a su habitación, tocó la puerta y escuchó un "pase" que le permitió entrar al fin. Allí encontró a su amiga, a la líder del Dan, recostada escuchando música.

Al momento que que Kano vio a a la chica entrar en la habitación de la líder, se dispuso a hablar de inmediato con Momo:

- Creo que el plan salio perfecto Momo-chan~

- Jeje creo que sí... pero sabes, de todos modos dejar de sentirme un poco mal por Kido. Si, envió a Takane a espiarnos y eso no se debe hacer... pero ¿no crees que es un poco extremo lo que hicimos? ¿Que ocurre si se enoja conmigo por querer "robarte" de alguna forma o no vuelve nunca mas a hablarte a ti?

- Kukuku~ no te preocupes, si todo sale de acuerdo al plan tal vez tengamos que soportar eso uno o dos días a lo más.

- Si, muy tranquilizador Kano

- ¡Vamos relájate! ya verás que todo saldrá bien~

Mientras en la habitación de Kido, Takane seguía parada frente a la líder, sin saber que decirle.

- ¿Que ocurre Takane? ¿Averiguaste algo de esos dos?

No quería hacerlo... ¡realmente no quería!... pero tenía que decirle... así que se hizo a la idea, respiró hondo y se acercó a ella.

- Si Kido, tenemos que hablar...

* * *

><p>¿Como se sentirá Kido luego de que Takane le cuente todo lo ocurrido? ¿Kano saldrá vivo de esto? ¿Momo seguirá siendo tan rubia? ¡AVERÍGUENLO EN EL SIGUIENTE CAPITULO DE PROBLEMA DE CELOS!<p>

P.D: Sus reviews son siempre bien recibidos y me dan ánimos de seguir escribiendo! :D Espero les haya gustado el capitulo y nos vemos hasta la próxima!


	4. Reacción

And I'm back! y eso es principalmente porque volvió mi inspiración y mi tiempo... no hay tiempo para nada en estos dias :c Espero les guste el capitulo 4! salió un poco mas largo de lo común dentro del Long Fic pero bueno, ese Extra HaruTaka tenía que ponerlo en algún lado jejejej *-*

**Declaración: Kagerou Project ni ninguno de sus personajes me perteneces, son propiedad de Jin-sama**

* * *

><p>- Kido, tenemos que hablar<p>

La chica se paró de su cama de inmediato, sorprendiéndose ante la declaración de su amiga. Al parecer no traía muy buenas noticias.

- Vamos Takane, dilo... estoy preparada.

- Ok... pero prefiero que te sientes.

- Oye vamos, me estas empezando a molestar. Solo escúpelo - La voz de Kido sonaba segura y confiada, pero Takane sabía que estaba nerviosa. Tras escuchar esto, la chica de coletas cerró sus ojos y dio un gran suspiro, para pasar a sentarse en la orilla de la cama y empezar a contarle toda la historia a la líder.

Le contó toda la escena, con lujo de detalles, que había presenciado y escuchado por parte de Kano y Momo, mientras la cara de la peliverde iba cambiando de su típico semblante serio a uno más y más sorprendido, mezclado con tristeza y enfado. No pudo mantenerse en pié, por lo que se sentó junto al lado de la chica, mientras ésta seguía contándole todo.

-... y bueno, eso es lo que pasó en general - dijo la chica gamer, que miraba con pesar a su compañera.

- Así que eso era... sabía que pasaba algo entre esos dos... lo sabía.

- Lo siento Kido, enserio.

- No te preocupes, tú no tienes la culpa de nada. Muchas gracias por hacerme el favor de todos modos, sin ti no habría sabido nada de esto - Le mostró una pequeña sonrisa, notoriamente fingida, para que estuviera un poco más tranquila.

- Bueno pero como última cosa y si quieres mi consejo... yo creo que deberías hablar con Kano... no lo sé, tal vez puedas decirle lo que sientes y el entenderá.

- De ninguna manera. Ese idiota ya tomó su decisión, no pienso arrastrarme tras él ahora.

-... ok, entonces creo que me iré ¿segura que no quieres nada?

- Estoy bien, enserio. Solo necesito tiempo para procesarlo todo. Otra vez, muchas gracias por todo, nos vemos después.

- Adiós líder.

Takane se paró de la cama, le dio un pequeño abrazo a Kido y se retiró de la habitación. Al momento en que la peliverde vio salir a su amiga, se lanzó de lleno a lo largo y ancho de la cama.

_Maldito idiota, como es posible que me haya hecho esto... juro que jamás lo perdonaré._

Sin darse cuenta, derramó una pequeña lagrima, que resbaló sutilmente por su mejilla, secundada por otra y luego por otra, hasta que comenzó a llorar. Odiaba estar así, en especial por culpa del rubio. Muy en el fondo de sus pensamientos sabía que el problema había sido suyo... después de todo Kano lo dijo "_nunca sentí que me correspondiera ni en lo más mínimo"_, pero estaba demasiado dolida como para admitirlo. Solo quería olvidar todo y no sentirse así de triste, pero era imposible. Mañana sería otro día y no quería ni verlo... y peor aún, no quería ver a Momo. De alguna u otra forma le había "quitado" a Kano y también le echaba la culpa de todo lo que pasaba, a pesar de saber que la idol pensó en ella en el momento de la declaración... pero nada le importaba, solo quería odiarlos y olvidarse de todo... y así pasó el resto de todo ese día.

A la mañana siguiente se levantó como todas las mañanas a preparar el desayuno. Su mente seguía pensando en todo lo hablado con Takane el día anterior, así que se veía muy distraída y un poco triste, pero intentaría no demostrarlo frente a los demás miembros.

- ¡Buenos días! - De pronto una pequeña chica albina apareció detrás de ella.

- Hola Mary, buen día.

- ... ¿pasa algo Kido-san? - al parecer su plan de esconder lo que sentía no estaba surtiendo efecto.

- N-no, no es nada. Cambiando el tema ¿podrías ir a despertar a todos para que vengan a desayunar?

- Oh, ¡claro! - Y saltando se fue la pequeña medusa a despertar a todos. Poco a poco comenzaron a llegar sus compañeros; primero Seto que se veía tan alegre como de costumbre, luego Haruka, como siempre, muerto de ganas de comer la deliciosa comida de la danchou, seguido por Takane que lo regañaba por ir prácticamente babeando hasta la mesa. Finalmente se le vio a él, al causante de la tristeza de la peliverde. Cuando lo notó, no tuvo más remedio que guardarse todo su enojo, para comenzar a preparar los platos que llevaría a la mesa.

- Aaahhh, ¡tengo tanta hambre que me comería el plato de Haruka!~~

- ¡No! ¡No te comas mi plato Kano, por favor! - dijo el mencionado, con los ojos cristalinos.

- Kano, deja de decir idioteces... sabes cómo se pone cuando se meten con su comida - dijo la novia de este, mirándolo con el ceño fruncido. A pesar de mirarlo así por el tema de la comida de Haruka, no pudo evitar también recordar todo lo sucedido el día anterior con Kido... le molestaba la situación pero realmente no le incumbía, la líder tendría que resolverlo por sí misma.

- Vamos chicos no peleen, aún es temprano para eso - dijo Seto, con una sonrisa conciliadora.

En eso llegó Kido con los platos, pasándolos uno por uno a los comensales y dejándoselos frente a ellos... pero cuando llegó el turno de Kano, no pudo contenerse; tiró su plato y lo miró con una cara que asustaría al mismísimo Kuroha, dejando a sus demás compañeros perplejos ante la escena. Cuando Kido se retiró a buscar su plato, Seto le preguntó a su hermano:

- Kano... ¿qué le hiciste ahora a Kido?

- Yo no le he hecho nada~ tal vez está en sus días y se desquita conmigo.

- Oye, eso no es gracioso... ella no actúa así por nada, algo debiste haberle hecho.

Kano iba a responder algo cuando de pronto volvió Kido, se sentó a la mesa y empezó a comer en silencio y sin mirar a nadie. Nada más se conversó del asunto ese día.

Los días pasaban y la líder seguía actuando de la misma manera con el chico gato, ignorándolo de todas las manera posibles y cuando no podía hacerlo, no le hablaba o ni siquiera establecía contacto visual con él. Kano sabía porque actuaba de esa manera... pero su plan no se estaba desarrollando como él había estipulado; pasaron casi 2 semanas en las que siempre fue lo mismo, la rutina de la indiferencia ya le comenzó a molestar... y más el hecho de que realmente Kido no era capaz de expresarle sus sentimientos. Tenía que hacer algo pronto o su pequeña "broma" en conjunto con Momo, haría que todas sus posibilidades de estar con ella se fueran al desagüe.

Un día de esos ya no lo aguantó más. Como no la vio en la cocina o en ningún lugar de la base, infirió que se encontraba en su habitación. Tocó 1 vez... pero nadie contestó. Tocó otra vez... y al fin escuchó un "pase". Lo más probable era que Kido sabía que era él quien tocaba su puerta.

- Tsubomi-chan~ ¿puedo hablar contigo un momento? - dijo el rubio con su máscara, siempre ocultando sus verdaderas intenciones.

- ... estoy ocupada y no tengo muchas ganas ahora Kano.

- ¡Vamos! solo estas escuchando música, no serán más de unos pocos minutos~

- ... ¿qué quieres?

Con la "aprobación" de la peliverde, se dispuso a cerrar la puerta de la habitación. Era el momento de hablar las cosas e intentar hacer que su amada líder al fin demostrara lo que sentía. Era la última oportunidad que tenía. Era ahora o nunca.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

**EXTRA**

Takane salió por la puerta de la habitación de Kido, muy acongojada por haber tenido que contarle todo lo sucedido con Kano y Momo... pero aliviada por al fin haber podido hacerlo. Estaba un poco triste, pero después de todo, para ella, la culpa más que nada era de Kido. Al no demostrarle sus sentimientos a Kano, puede llegar a perderlo... tal cuál como ella casi pierde a su amado Haruka por no demostrarle los suyos a tiempo. Sabía por lo que estaba pasando su amiga peliverde, por lo que sentía una gran empatía por ella.

Entró en su habitación un poco desorientada, solo con ganas de tirarse a su cama y descansar después de todo lo sucedido... y allí lo encontró, acostado en su cama, de lado y dormido. Había olvidado que su querido novio no había puesto de su parte en todo este plan... y era tiempo de demostrarle su enfado. Convenientemente se despertó justo en ese momento, mirando a Takane con una mirada perdida pero con una gran sonrisa en su rostro.

- ¿Takane, ya estas despierta? ¿cómo te fue con el plan?

- ... bien, pero no gracias a ti. Lo único que tenías que hacer era mantenerte despierto y cuidar mi cuerpo, pero no, despierto y tu estas dormido - la cara de enojo y las palabras serias de la chica hizo que de inmediato el chico despabilara y saltara de la cama.

- ¡Takane, lo siento! es que... me quedé viéndote por un momento y... me dormí, de verdad lo siento... - dijo mirando al suelo

- Aahh... - suspiró - Ok, no importa. Voy a salir a caminar un momento, al rato hablamos - dijo girándose hacia la puerta para salir de la habitación. De pronto sintió unos grandes brazos al rededor de su cuello, empujándola suavemente hacia atrás.

- ¿Te puedo acompañar?

- ... estoy enojada contigo ¿que no lo vez?

- Lo sé, por eso quiero acompañarte - una pequeña sonrisa de ternura se dibujó en el rostro de la gamer.

- ... como quieras - los brazos de Haruka la soltaron y sintió como la giró hacia atrás, para encontrarse con la sonrisa de su novio, el cual le dio un pequeño beso en su frente - Realmente eres de lo peor... sabes que no puedo con tus sonrisas...

- Tu también tienes tus técnicas conmigo, no lo olvides.

- ¡Oh! hablando del tema... ¿sabes que es lo peor de que te hayas dormido? - Haruka la miró con cara de duda, no entendía a lo que se refería su novia - que no recibirás tu compensación~... y yo tantas ganas que tenía de compensarte... - le dijo con una provocadora mirada.

Su cara lo decía todo. Había olvidado esa parte de su charla, pero al recordarlo se sintió el mayor idiota de la historia.

- ... oh, rayos ¡Takane!

- Jeje, eso te pasa por dormilón. Ya vamos muévete, vamos a caminar.

- ... está bien - dijo con un puchero en su cara. Se juró a si mismo nunca volver a dormirse mientras estuviera con su novia. Nunca, nunca más.

* * *

><p>Y bueno eso es todo por este capitulo! ¿Como terminará todo entre Kano y Kido? ¿Kano saldrá vivo de la habitación? ¿Haruka dejará de ser un dormilón? DESCÚBRALO EN EL PRÓXIMO <strong>ULTIMO <strong>CAPITULO DE PROBLEMA DE CELOS! :D

Como saben, sus Review son siempre bien recibidos y muchisimas gracias por todos los que han comentado este Fic, los que lo siguen y lo tienen de favorito :D


	5. Verdaderos sentimientos

Y he vuelto desde las sombras!~~ si, perdoooonenme por la gran demora del capitulo final, las pruebas y trabajos finales atacaron y me dejaron sin tiempo ni energía... pero ya está! VACACIONEEEES~~ :D y con eso vuelvo a las canchas :3

Bueno bueno, que mas que decir como siempre que espero que disfruten con el ultimo capitulo... al final se me desvió un poco de lo original que quería pero siento que terminó como mas o menos como se planeó jejeje. Nos leemos al final!

**Declaración: Kagerou Project ni ninguno de sus personajes me perteneces, son propiedad de Jin-sama**

* * *

><p>Un silencio tenso se creó en la habitación. Kido estaba allí, recostada sobre su cama, ahora sin los auriculares puestos para "escuchar" lo que tenía que decirle Kano en ese momento, el cual pasó a sentarse cerca de ella en la misma cama.<p>

- Vamos Kano, no tengo todo el día, dime lo que me tengas que decir y lárgate - dijo la peliverde sin mirarlo.

- ¿No será que eres tú la que me tiene que decir algo a mí? - dijo el ojos de gato, mirando hacia la pared contraria de la habitación.

- ¿...yo? ¿porqué yo? tú eres el que vino acá a buscarme, no yo a ti - dijo Kido, girándose al fin para verlo a la cara.

- No lo sé, tal vez quieras contarme por qué estas tan molesta conmigo - dijo Kano, ahora mirándola a la cara, aprovechando que ella se había girado hacia él.

- ... - la chica no dijo nada, solo agachó su mirada sin intención de responderle.

- Vamos~ no seas así, he sufrido mucho estos días en los que me has hecho la ley del hielo - dijo el chico con un pequeño puchero - además, no creo haber hecho nada tan malo como para que te comportes así conmigo ¿verdad?

- ¡¿Nada tan malo?! ¡¿Lo dices enserio?! - gritó sin pensar la líder del dan.

Cuando reaccionó, vio a Kano que se encontraba perplejo mirándola, sin entender la reacción que había tenido. Volvió a retomar su compostura normal y con un leve sonrojo en sus mejillas volvió a girarse y recostarse en la cama, con la intensión de ocultar su vergüenza ante su anterior escena.

- ¿Sabes qué? mejor olvídalo. Vete a tu habitación y déjame sola - respondió por fin Kido.

Kano no lo aguantaba más, quería que Kido admitiera todo pero no lo hacía. No sabía cómo hacerla confesar... a no ser que pasara a la otra parte de su plan.

- ... no será por lo mío con Momo-chan ¿verdad? - dijo el rubio, luego de algunos segundos de silencio.

Kido abrió sus ojos como platos, aún fuera de la vista del rubio. Esa era exactamente la razón de su enojo... pero no podía decírselo, además de por las obvias razones de no demostrar sus verdaderos sentimientos, ella no debería saber lo suyo con Momo desde un principio.

- ¿Lo tuyo con Momo? ¿de qué hablas?... ¿acaso son pareja?... no tenía idea. Felicitaciones a ambos - siguió diciendo la peliverde mirando hacia el otro lado de la habitación.

- ¡Vamos Kido, no te hagas la idiota! se que Takane te lo contó... - Kano ya no tenía su máscara puesta y no le importaba. Si quería sacar algo de todo esto tendría que ponerse serio.

Kido automáticamente se dio vuelva al escucharlo ¿cómo sabía él que Takane le había contado? ¿Supo desde un principio su plan de espiarlo?

- Kido, ya no lo escondas más... sé que le dijiste a Takane que me espiara mientras hablaba con Momo para saber si tenía algo con ella o no - dijo Kano, mirándola a los ojos seriamente.

- E-espera... ¿cómo supiste eso? - dijo Kido confundida.

- Aah, entonces es cierto - dijo Kano haciéndose el decepcionado - ¿Porqué lo hiciste?

Kido no sabía que responder. "_Pues porque estaba celosa, tu eres mío y de nadie más". _No, no podía decirle semejante estupidez, a pesar de ser cierta.

- B-bueno, solo tenía curiosidad. Eres mi hermano después de todo y quería saber si pasaba algo entre Momo y tú... ¡además soy la líder! tengo que saber que pasa en la organización a toda hora. Si no me preocupo yo por ustedes nadie más lo hace - Kido intentaba no mirar a Kano a la cara mientras hablaba, lo que demostraba su nerviosismo y su obvia mentira.

- Vamos, vamos ¿tu metiéndote en las relaciones ajenas? no me hagas reír Tsubomi. Eso no lo harías si no tuvieras una razón de peso - Dijo sonriendo Kano. Sabía que se le terminaban las ideas a su hermana. Tendría que admitir todo dentro de muy poco... o así hubiera sido si Kido no se hubiera percatado de una cosa importante.

- Espera Kano... de todos modos ¿cómo supiste que envié a Takane a espiarte? No me digas que lo adivinaste, porque jamás lo creería - dijo la peliverde, curiosa porque Kano no le había respondido anteriormente.

- Takane me lo dijo - explicó el rubio.

- ¿Takane te lo dijo? ¿y así sin más?... no, no te creo. Confío en ella y sé que no me traicionaría de ese modo - dijo la líder un poco preocupada.

- Bueno, lo hizo. Para la próxima deberías elegir mejor a tus espías Tsubomi~ - dijo Kano con su típica sonrisa burlona y con los ojos cerrados. Cuando los abrió encontró a Kido muy cerca de su rostro... demasiado cerca de hecho, lo que provocó un pequeño sonrojo en la cara del chico que no pudo controlar. Notó que tenía una mezcla de enfado y de vergüenza en su rostro que no comprendía en ese momento, pero que entendió luego de que ella hablara.

- Mira Kano, dejémonos de juegos- dijo Kido mirándolo directamente a los ojos - Es imposible que Takane te haya dicho. Sé que estás mintiendo y tu también sabes que yo estoy mintiendo. Si quieres que esta conversación siga en pié y que yo te diga toda la verdad, tú también tienes que cooperar diciéndome la verdad a mí ¿está claro o quieres que terminemos aquí nuestra charla?

_Realmente me encanta cuando se pone así - _Pensó el chico gatuno involuntariamente.

Kido tenía razón; había ido a su habitación a aclarar las cosas y no sacaba nada mintiéndole como lo hacía siempre. Tenía que cambiar de estrategia y con el _ultimatum _de la chica se decidió finalmente. Tenía que contarle la verdad... aunque eso lo hicieran merecedor de unos buenos golpes de su querida líder.

- Esta bien, está bien... te diré la verdad. Pero antes... ¿podrías alejarte un poco de mi rostro? - dijo Kano mirándola a los ojos.

Kido no se había percatado de la situación. Cuando Kano se lo dijo se lanzó hacia atrás de forma inmediata, con un gran rubor en sus mejillas y con los ojos más grandes que la luna. Luego de unos momentos que se tomó para tranquilizarse, le indicó con un gesto al chico que prosiguiera con su explicación.

- Bueno, es verdad que Takane no me dijo nada. Hay que admitir que esa chica es bastante confiable y te tiene un cariño especial Kido - dijo Kano con los brazos detrás de su cabeza, intentando hablar lo mas desinteresado posible - Y bueno, la verdad es que me pareció muy extraño que Takane entrara a tu habitación ese día y... bueno... tal vez... las espié un poco tras la puerta - dijo ahora rascándose una mejilla y con una sonrisa traviesa.

Kido no podía creerlo. Estaba increíblemente enojada por la obvia invasión a la privacidad que había realizado en su contra espiándola mientras conversaba con su amiga... pero era otra cosa la que la enfurecía y la preocupaba más: el hecho de que Kano había escuchado la razón del porqué quería espiarlo. Estaba completamente atrapada. No podía negar sus sentimientos hacia Kano y eso le molestaba muchísimo.

- Eres un maldito gusano... - dijo Kido conteniendo sus ganas de matar al chico.

- ¡Oye! no tienes ningún derecho a decirme eso. Yo te espié y descubrí que tú querías espiarme. Que irónico kukuku~ - dijo Kano con una gran sonrisa maquiavélica en su rostro.

- ¡No es lo mismo! tú...tú... aaggg - gruñó Kido mirando enojada hacia otro lado.

Luego de unos segundos Kano cambió la expresión de su rostro y se acercó a Kido un poco para verla de más cerca. Tomó suavemente su barbilla y la obligó sutilmente a mirarlo. La peliverde se sorprendió y se ruborizó de inmediato.

- Kido, todo esto ha sido muy raro y debes admitir que ya es tiempo de poner las cosas en orden. Vamos, dime lo que realmente sientes - dijo Kano muy seriamente.

- ¿P-para qué? si ya escuchaste todo ese día - dijo Kido avergonzada intentando infructuosamente desviar la mirada.

- Tú me lo dijiste, si quieres la verdad entonces tú también tienes que decírmela. Yo ya te la dije ¡ahora es tu turno! - dijo un poco exaltado el chico.

- ¡E-está bien! está bien... la verdad es... que m-me gustas Kano... listo, lo dije ¿estás fel...? - Kido no alcanzó a terminar la frase puesto que sintió sus labios invadidos por unos ajenos. Estaba tan sorprendida que no atinó a reaccionar para nada. Tal fue su sorpresa que lo primero que sintió fueron una ganas tremendas de golpearlo, pero luego de unos pocos segundos se tranquilizó, entrecerrando sus ojos y correspondiendo poco a poco el beso. Era un beso suave y tierno que le hizo sentir sensaciones que nunca antes había sentido. Allí estaba ella, besando a su "hermano" de toda la vida, su compañero, que a pesar de todos los enojos que la hacía pasar siempre resultó estar a su lado en las buenas y en las malas. Ese chico que parecía reírse de los problemas y de todo a su alrededor pero que en el fondo era tan vulnerable como cualquier otra persona.

Luego de unos minutos ambos separaron su labios. Kido seguía extasiada por tal expresión de "cariño" que le entregó Kano. Se quedaron mirando unos segundos sin decir ninguna palabra, hasta que, nuevamente, la líder del dan se percató de algo muy importante.

- ¡O-oye! ¿no que tú estabas saliendo con Momo? Mierda, esto no debería estar pasando... - dijo avergonzada Kido.

- En realidad Kido... como sabía que Takane nos estaba espiando... fingí que me "declaraba" a Momo-chan para así ponerte más celosa - dijo nervioso Kano, con una pequeña sonrisa.

- ... ¡AHORA SI JURO QUE TE MATO! - Gritó Kido, saltando sobre el chico para golpearlo ferozmente por haberla engañado de esa manera, cosa que no logró en lo absoluto, puesto que Kano agarró sus brazos y nuevamente le robó un beso.

- ¡S-suéltame idiota! - dijo enojada la peliverde - realmente te od...

- Y que dices - interrumpió Kano con una gran sonrisa triunfal - ¿Quieres ser mi novia?

Kido quedó estupefacta, no esperaba eso y menos en ese momento de enojo.

- ¿T-tu novia? b-bueno... no lo sé, me engañaste brutalmente con lo de Momo, no pienses que lo olvidaré muy fácilmente - dijo la chica.

- Tal vez esto te ayude a perdonarme - dijo Kano, dándole otro tierno beso a la líder. Esta realmente ya no se resistía. Le gustaba, debía admitirlo. Hace tiempo que había querido estar así con el rubio y no iba a desperdiciar la oportunidad. Luego de un prolongado tiempo dejaron los besos de lado, para pasar a mirarse muy de cerca el uno con el otro, aún acostados en la cama.

- ¿Novios? - preguntó nuevamente Kano.

- ... Novios - respondió finalmente Kido, con una pequeña sonrisa en su rostro.

**FIN**

* * *

><p>Si, se acabó. This is the end. Sefiní! :D Debo decir que me da un poco de pena que acabara, me divertí mucho escribiéndolo y como mi primer Fic quedará guardado en un lugar especial de mi kokoro :')<p>

También agradecer a TODOS y cada uno de las personas que siguió este Fic, que dejó sus Reviews y me dieron ánimos y motivación de seguir escribiéndolo (junto con otros más que inicié y tengo pensado escribir :3) MUCHISIMAS GRACIAS A TODOS :D y nos vemos en otros proyectos que espero también sean de su agrado :3


End file.
